yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
29
YU GI OH 5D DARK SIGNER LEO LUNA VS ASHLEY LESTER CHAPTER 29 ASHL EY FINAL MOVE ? wow Leo Luna are showing some powerful moves out there and Ashley his some good moves to she perfect for Leo,:said Bruno i play ice rope reborn so can re summon ice monster form my gave and if send to my grave this turn the next monster i summon gets ex 1000 atk points so i send ice dragon level 7 to my grave so i can summon ice dragon level 10 atk 4000 thinks to my spell card she now get an ex 1000 atk point making new atk points 5000 next i play the spell Wittie blizzard now every time it your time you lose 800 life points Leo,:next i play Wittie Knight cave so now i make clone if my ice dragon level 10 and i play polymerization so now i fuse my ice dragon level 10 clone with my Wittie knight king so i can summon Wittie knight ice dragon atk 4500,:then i summo n snow fairy in def and next i play my tarp snow ruins now if send the if send the top 4 cards form my deck to my grave i my my snow ruins my Wittie knight ice dragon can attack your life point if i cut it atk points in haff now go Wittie knight ice dragon atk Leo aughh,:Leo yells felling to his knees that hurt your powers some far stronger then war before Ashley Leo life points go down form 5500 to 3000 now red blizzard dragon 4500 atk Leo monster oagh yelled Leo as his life life points wont down form 3000 to 2500 Leo are you OK you don't look so good said Luna am fine sis i may look beat up but am fine,:said Leo am not down now ice dragon level 10 atk Leo dark life steam dragon oauh yelled Leo,:as his life points go down form 2500 to 2300 i end my turn Leo said Ashley on it my turn i draw,:said Lester i reborn Machine Emperor Skiel then i summon skiel carrier 10 and if end my turn this turn you i can destroy one your monster Luna and you lose life points that are the some as that monsters atk points what,:said Luna and i pick your and pick your earthbound Immortal fairy dragon augh yelled Luna as her life points want down form 5500 to 300,:Luna fell to her knees looking beat up hi Luna are you OK,:said Leo ya i be fine said Luna i end my turn.:said Lester it Ben fun Ashley but am going to end this duel now said Leo not so fast Leo i play my tarp ca rd ice tickle now you get tied up and you lose 2000 life points huh what said Leo as he was bound by ro pe form arms to his feet as Leo points go down form 2300 to 300,:fine Ashley two can play that game huh what you mean Leo,:said Ashley i play Morphtronic rope now you get tied Ashley and you lose 500 life points and next i play Morphtronic duck tape now you get your mouth taped shut you lose 700 life points said Leo no you mean you have cards like that to,:said Ashley as her arms leg war bound in rope and her mouth was taped shut Ashley life points go down form 2200 to 1000,:now i play my final spell card earthbound destroyer now all card on your side are destroy and i to re summon one your monster that war destroyed i think your red blizzard dragon will look better on my side now go red blizzard atk Ashley life points right now aguhh yelled Ashley as her life points hit 0,:and she feel to ground it my turn now said Luna just like Leo i to will play my earthbound destroyer to destroy all your card so now my dark Ancient Fairy Dragon atk Lester life point augh yelled Lester as his life points hit 0 Ashley you don't have to worry now you be form now on as you will now become dark signer,:said Leo turning her in to dark signer as Ashley eyes turned black and mark if dark signers come on her arm and her outfit and she get new cards as will so Ashley how feel to become dark signer now,:and decide that your black shirt red jacket black shorts war good as they war close to dark signer type outfit so lot you keep your outfit as it was said Leo thanks Leo it perfect i can fell my new powers now can stand by your side as dark signer,:said Ashley hugging Leo will that was nice duel Luna your control your dark signer powers will and be happy to be your boyfriend Luna,:said Lester thanks and your deck some more power full then it was before when we last dueled said Luna,:nice duel Leo Luna and welcome to the dark signers side Ashley,:said jack akiza and Bruno it nice to meet some who his power like me,:said Ashley ya maybe you duel some time Ashley.:said akiza so jack akiza who you two going to duel next,:said Leo Luna will we don't no yet said jack akiza will i have some one in mind for you two to duel,:said Bruno